Red, Red Wine
by mangawolfgirl96
Summary: Ren's trying to drink anyway Kyouko's memory after she "left his side forever" and is starting to succeed with the bottles of red wine he found. Song/future fic. T to be safe.


A/N

If any of you are wondering why I did this, blame my father. He sung Red, Red Wine by UB40—neither of which do I own or am affiliated with—on the karaoke machine on New Year's eve and I couldn't stop thinking of writing this fic. I don't own anything except the plot.

I didn't do all of the lyrics since the end was very repetitive, but have a good read anyway! ~MWG

P.S.

Does anybody know what the second song I used was?

* * *

[_Red, red wine  
Goes to my head  
Makes me forget that I  
Still need her so_]  
Ren swirled his glass, the red liquid rising and falling in swells. It was his first for the night and an open bottle perched on his glass coffee table, inviting him for another glass after he drained what was left in his first. Ren knew drowning his sorrows in alcohol was cowardly and stupid of him and that Kyouko would have bashed him upside the head several times if she was here. But she wasn't. She wasn't coming back either. It had been two and a half months already since she went on her "business trip," careful to not give a deadline or dictate whether it was a photo shoot or filming.

He was upset that she left him of course, but even more so that she couldn't, didn't do it to his face. He'd won her heart fair 'n' square, Ren thought he deserved as least that much if she had a change of heart or mind. But no, and so here he was, drinking a bottle of red wine he'd found when looking for that bottle of scotch he hid five or six years back when he and Kyouko had just started dating. She'd been on a mission to make sure he was sober day and night for the rest of his life. Yeah, that had fallen through since she refused to look through his boxer door to search for that bottle of bourbon or the old flask of homemade whisky from his teenage days.  
[_Red, red wine  
It's up to you  
All I can do, I've done  
Memories won't go  
Memories won't go_]

The happy times with his beautiful brunette, those precious memories wouldn't leave him alone. With each sip, the previous flashback was replaced with another. Ren grumbled at the weak wine, somewhat tempted to go get that burning whisky. He'd never liked the feeling of his throat scorched, but he wanted the thoughts and memories gone before he was seduced to do something. Like call Lory and ask where the hell was his girlfriend or, even worse, call his parents and go on a long winded rant on how bad his life was now and that he wanted to go back to California and forget all about Japan.

Ren poured himself another glass without missing a drop, even though he was pretty sure he was hammered. Most drunks couldn't do that, but he'd always prided himself on being an "in control" drunk. He snorted, taking a long sip. Ren didn't need control, he needed numbness and something to take his mind of his aching chest. There was a big gaping hole where his heart was supposed to be and a sticky note saying "Sorry for the mess, Kyouko."

[_I'd have sworn  
That with time  
Thoughts of you  
Would leave my head  
I was wrong, now I find  
Just one thing makes me forget_]

Another glass chased down the last and Ren decided to put some music on. He rifled through his music selection for a while before heading to his room to dig through his American music collection. He didn't want to think of Japan or anything Japanese for awhile. He couldn't remember why, but he sure as hell was listening to that voice in the back of his head for once. Well, one of them. There were three or four and trying to talk over each other, giving Ren a migraine. Especially the one yelling to all the others to shut up and nagging him not to keep drinking. It sounded feminine and Ren was sure he knew why, but just couldn't bring himself to muster the energy required to remember.

[_Red, red wine  
Stay close to me  
Don't let me be in love  
It's tearin' apart  
My blue, blue heart_]  
Finding one of his old UB40 CDs, Ren headed back out to his living room and popped the disc in the stereo system. Soon enough music resounded through his lonely, empty apartment as he poured himself another glass. The first wine bottle was gone a second one had taken its place at some point. Ren didn't really remember.

[_I'd have sworn  
That with time  
Thoughts of her  
Would leave my head  
I was wrong, now I find  
Just one thing makes me forget_]

Half way through his second bottle, sometime during the morning, and on the second repetition of the UB40 CD, Ren wondered absently if he should have informed Yashiro not to come over to cook dinner for the night. He had some microwavable meals in the freezer and if his manager did see Ren in his drunken state Yashiro would take the wine and whatever other alcohol he could find in the apartment and make sure he didn't drink again for a very, very long time. Ren didn't want to let go of his red wine yet!

[_Red, red wine  
Stay close to me  
Don't let me be in love  
It's tearin' apart  
My blue, blue heart_]_  
_"I get knocked down/ but I get up again/ you're never going to keep me down/ pissin' the night away/ pissin' the night away/ he drinks a whisky drink/ he drinks a vodka drink/ he drinks a lager drink/ he drinks a cider drink/ he sings the songs that remind him of the good times/ he the sings songs that remind him of the better times/ don't cry for me, next door neighbor."

"…Ren," Yashiro started slowly, trying to decipher the English lyrics, "are you drunk?"

"No~!" The hic that followed proved the falsehood of the statement.

"Don't tell me you found the wine."

"What wine~?"

"God help us all."

[_I'd have sworn  
That with time  
Thoughts of her  
Would leave my head  
I was wrong, now I find  
Just one thing makes me forget_]_  
_Ren snatched the green glass bottle back, cuddling it gently but firmly to his chest. "My wine."

"No, Kyouko's wine. _Demon Queen_'s wine," Yashiro argued, using one of Ren's pet names for the younger actress as he reached to take the corked bottle again.

The taller man turned away from the hand, pouting childishly with a drunk flush to his face. "Mine."

"Not yours."

"Mine."

Yashiro tripped over one of the already-empty wine bottles and took a spill. The bespectacled man took advantage of his momentum to go for the actor's legs. The drunk stumbled back and Yashiro ended up going face first into the carpet, squishing his glasses into his face. "I hate you." A drunken laughing fit met his ears before the other man's body hit the floor, back first. Yashiro gave up for the day. He'd see if he could wrestle the remaining bottle of red wine away tomorrow.

[_Red, red wine  
Stay close to me  
Don't let me be in love  
It's tearin' apart  
My blue, blue heart_]

"Why's the wine gone?" Ren whined from his chair. Yashiro had gotten there before he'd woken up and hidden, if not destroyed, all of his wine, whisky and other liquors. Not to mention the bastard had tied him to a chair so he couldn't go looking for his alcohol.

"It's not gone," the shorter man said, opening a cabinet without moving his eyes from the skillet of cooking bacon. "See? It's in the back of the cupboard."

"You're torturing me on purpose."

"Am I?"

"What the hell did I ever do to you?"

Yashiro snorted, mumbling, "What _haven't_ you done to me this past month?"

[_I'd have sworn  
That with time  
Thoughts of her  
Would leave my head  
I was wrong, now I find  
Just one thing makes me forget_]_  
_Yashiro's pounding head was the first clue to something wrong. The second clue? The fact that he was currently buck-naked, in flour paste, in Ren's bathtub. He'd known that sparkling cider leftover from New Year's tasted off! Damn, Ren must've put some of that homemade whisky he'd boasted about into Yashiro's glass. No wonder it burned going down.

"Mornin', Glasses-kun."

Oh, hell no.

"Kanae, what are you doing here?"

"I got a call from a drunk, chortling Tsuruga, telling me to come pick up my passed out drunk and sticky boyfriend from his tub."

Yashiro was going to make sure that bastard got his just desserts. "He spiked my sparkling cider."

"You accepted something to drink from that drunk."

"I wish I could kill him."

She chuckled.

[_Red, red wine  
Stay close to me  
Don't let me be in love  
It's tearin' apart  
My blue, blue heart_]

Light shined on Ren's face and he rolled over, grumbling about not wanting to get up. The woman dropped her bag at the sight of their apartment littered with at least four empty wine bottles, several beer cans, an empty flask of whisky, and two bottles of scotch. A dark aura surrounded the twenty-nine year old actress as she shouted, "You drunken idiot! I'm away for three months and you drink yourself into a stupor! Off _MY_ wine that was for our third anniversary in two and a half weeks!"

"Hic, I'm, um, sorry?"

Kyouko glowered at the drunk as she swatted the back of his head. "Bad boy, no more alcohol for you."

"But honey~!"

"NO!"

"You don't have to shout."

She just scowled at the idiot who was her husband. How did she ever fall in love with this man? Scratch that, how did he become the Most Eligible Bachelor in Japan five years running prior to their engagement?


End file.
